Fever
by RachhyRose
Summary: Sex.Drugs.Mates.Highschool.Popular. What more could Sonic want? Just Amy back of course, but she dosn't think so after what he did to her. Also if Shadow has anything to do about it. Modern fic. A little OOC. Shadamy


A/N: I just had this idea and thought maybe I should share,. c: Please be gentle, aha I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. Enjoy !

She was happy to her understanding, her life seemed good. But its only been some weeks since the blow up with Sonic.

-"Amy please.. You have to understand, she.. she came to me an-"  
"You mean she 'came' with you!" Amy huffed her breath, still trying to be serious. "And she was in your bed and what Sonic!? She was naked just like that!" Amy sighed deeply shutting her eyes. She was sick of just being pulled around, it hurt less when Sonic just simply wasn't going out with her and ran away like he normally did. She saved him, once ago, long as it seems; Amy sometimes wondered it was a pitiful relationship, nevertheless she walked straight into his house with his needles ready to be used that night, and thats when the speedy hedgehog fell 'inlove', as he would claim.  
Amy shuttered again listening back into the conversation she was desperately trying to ignore.  
"..and another thing!" Sonic raised his voice, straightening himself out, and tried smoothing his quills out some.  
"I-" "I don't care! Honestly! I came in, you were banging some girl from school, end of story. What's more to it? Like, damnit, it's over that's all you had to say." Amy stared at Sonic for a moment, studying his face before walking out.-

Even the school holidays they were in now didn't help her, Amy put her now long grown out hair all to one side and shut her eyes, placing the end of her hair between her fingers and began playing with it, sighing why she just couldn't forget this memory.  
As she sighed again she locked the door to her house, and she continued her way to Rouges, they made plans to hang at the shops today for Tails birthday that was coming up. She fixed her red tank top, jean shorts and checked her handbag before heading off.

'That little champ is growing up' Amy smiled to herself.

As she approached her friends house, she caught sight of an old friend of hers. She squinted as she took him in.

"Shadow!" She beamed.

"Hello Rose," he smiled. "off to Rouges I see"

"Yes, we're off for dresses and presents for the little squirt. Oh, are you going tomorrow night?"

"Oh no, not my scene you know" Shadow smirked.

"Aw really? Come one! Tails' house for cake... Creams mum is making the cake, Vanillas cake!" Amy licked her lips. "Then a club with girls in dresses, and lots of boobs... boobs!" Amy giggled.

Shadow smirked. "Hmm, tempting.." he teased.

"Oh please, Tails' school holidays party's are the best, and if not for the boobs, for me?"

"I might make an appearance.."

"Yay!" Amy smiled, looping their arms together walking down to Rouges house again.

"Now, you need..." Amy's voice slowly disappeared as Shadow watched her, as they walked down the street. He thought to himself about her.

'Hmm.. Rose in a tight short revealing dress, with two red stripes going up the sides of her dress; resembling my red spikes; of course, and my hands tracing them feeling her curves, teasing her making her so...excited, pulling it off after she's being moving in the club... she would be keen, sweaty, hot... just seeing her curves and wanting to kiss everywhere.. tasteing every inch of her and-'

"SHADOW?! Are you evening listening to me?!" Amy shouted.  
Shadow shook his head of his thoughts and looked at her with an dazed expression.

"Nah" He said cooly.

Amy huffed. "Just wear something nice," they unhooked arms. "Here's my stop, I'll see you later then Shadow." Amy smiled.

"I'll pick you up."

"So you were listening!" Amy giggled.

"Was I? I thought I was just being nice?"

Amy shook her head, "Damnit Shadow.".

"I'll see you at 7 Rose." Shadow smirked and turned away walking.  
Amy made her way up Rouges steps and when she went to knock on her door it swung open and she in a tight hug with the bat.

"Hello!" Rouge laughed "Let's go! I'm so excited! You and Shadow! I saw the whole thing!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

Amy bit her lip, all he did was offer to take her, did she miss something? "Also Knucklehead just asked me to go as a date, so I'm kind of more excited!" Rouge squeaked out.

All Amy did was roll her eyes and smile, "Come on, let's go shopping."

-

'Am I burning down with a fever?' Shadow brought his hands to his cheeks. 'They're really hot..' He thought to himself.  
'I can't get sick anyway.' He scowled.  
When Shadow reached his house he lazily opened it and scanned his house. "I swear if they have cruises at that party I'm going to get upset," He said to himself.  
Shadow closed the door and made his way to his bedroom and opened up his mini fridge and lingered there looking at his choices.  
"That reminds me how old is Tails turning..?"

He grabbed a bottle of Rum and poured it into a glass, swirling it and watching it in deep thought and sighed.

"I'm so tired after that! Whew!"

Amy threw herself onto her bed with her shopping items still in hand. "Rouge can be a handful sometimes.."

Soon enough she began dozing off until there was a loud knock on the door, she inwardly sighed and stumbled to the door, opening it as she eyes adjusting to the outside light. "

Hello Rose, mind if we hang out for a bit?" Amy studied his face and saw he was in a flustered state.

"Come in Shadow."

He went inside and proceed to open his bag. "I got Tails some brandy, and they were having a sale so got some another one for half price. Care to share m'lady?"

Amy smiled and brought two cups with ice and they sat on her lounge. The brandy was already open and some of it was missing. Shadow poured the remains and put their drinks of brandy on the coffee table, slowly tasting his words as his pre brandy drink before he came started to effect him.

"So I'm actually here to get some information i need from you, so i want to ask you something-"

"So you didn't want to hang, or drink just to ask me something..?" Amy said confused, smiling slyly at his words.

"Yes," Shadow looked down at his drink, tempting himself not to poison his lips again. "So, I was wondering," he looked at her slowly. "Will you go to Tails party with me as a...date?"

Amy stared at him, dazed, not saying a thing; shadow became really worried and held her head in his hands. "Amy I like you, and I thought I would be fun and, and," he croaked. Amy locked her lips onto his tasting the sweet bitterness of his lips kissing her back, his hands got tighter putting everything he could into this kiss.

"Yes, I would love to." Amy smiled. "BZZZZZZ..." Amy mouthed something.

"What?" Shadow frowned.

"BZZZ" Amy's mouth went off like an alarm clock.

Shadow opened his eyes groggily, starring at his alarm clock, 'motherfucker..' he thought. Shadow rubbed his eyes slowly, eyeing his half empty rum bottle wondering about his dream. He sighed rising slowly and walking over to his stereo clicking the button for his System Of A Down album to come on, he smirked as Chic n' Stu came on; the lyrics in this song always making him smile in a way. He turned to his clock and saw it was 10pm, confused he checked his phone realizing it was a message and not his alarm, to lazy to read it instead he grabbed some 'inspiration rolls' and his lighter. He sat on the edge of his bed he pulled a cone into his mouth and lit it. Inhaling a puff of pure inspiration, he opened his phone and looked at the message.  
Forgetting to check the message he checked the time, starring at it, wondering why it was making a knocking sound.

"Dude open that door!"

Shadow looked at his door, taking one more puff before stumbling his way to the front door.

"Hey man," Shadow smirked.

"Wanna cone?" Knuckles asked, Shadow smiled and nodded.

"I brought some of my own, you know I don't trust your mate."

"Ahwell, let's lock up the place man."

"Hard day mate?"

"Nah, good day."

"Really dude? Me too! Celebration cone!"

Knuckles helped lock all the windows, shut most of Shadows doors, closed all the shutters and blinds and sticky taped towels to the stairway rails.

"Why are we sticking this to the rails? So much effort just to get hungry don't you think?" Knuckles asked, finishing sticking the last towel to the rail.

"So if we go down stairs we don't slide down the rail, I thought of it myself." Shadow smiled to himself.

"That's smart man."

"Thanks bro."

They went into Shadows room taking their usual places, Knuckles took one corner near the window and Shadow was on this wall to Knuckles right.

"Dude, where's the alcohol at?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh man, none of that. Like what happened last time."

"There might be some skittles in there man..."

"Bro, I'm in no state ahah to get up, hahah," Shadow laughed and rubbed his neck.

"I can't feel my neck hah..ahaha." As time went on they talked about pointless things and smoked the poison, that kept them calm.  
"Oh whoops man, I got a message about 1 hour ago I never read." Shadow said slowly.

"What does it say mate?"

Shadow unlocked his phone, the message still up it brightly blinding him.

"Shadow, stay away from Amy...you fucking weirdo..blah blah blah, or I won't just ask.. Oh waaah."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's from sonic, I asked Amy out an-"

"Fuck I'm hungry man." Knuckles held his stomach frowning. Shadow tapped chin slowly, forgetting about the message.

"Take off your shirt then." He said matter-o factly. "Trust me man."

"Okay.." He began trying to find a shirt on his body. "Dude...I'm not wearing one!" Knuckles grabbed his skin pinching it.  
Shadow gasped for a moment amazed about what just happened then realized something.

"What happened to our shirts? We're wearing pants now and I remember you shirt befor-"

"What if we ordered some pizza." Knuckles said, grabbing his phone, cutting shadow off.

As the birds chirped of next morning Shadow slowly opened his eyes, staring at the empty pizza boxes left on the floor.  
'What the hell happened last night?' He thought. He saw the wallet on the floor and remembered a part of last night. 'Oh yeah, the pizza man came and figured we were baked and didn't give us change that fuck.'

He huffed and turned over and a got a face full of red spines.

"Oh fuck man!" Shadow yelled. Knuckles woke startled and fell out of bed

"What the balls?!" He yelled.

"No homo!?" Shadow put out his hand.

The red echidna gave it a soiled shake. "No homo."

Amy stretched, looking around her room.

"This bed is so comfy, I don't want to get out," She rubbed her eyes as she picked up her phone. "Voice message from Mum!" she beamed.

"Hello Sweetie! I guess you're out or something, here it's 10:30 pm which means it's 12 pm where you are I think, I miss you hon, Say a big, big happy birthday to Tails for me! 17! Whew!" Her mum giggled a little.  
"I'm staying a little longer for this audition i got told about, I'll ring you later. Chao!" She chirped.

Amy smiled as she put down the phone. 'Home alone all school holidays? ...awesome.'  
She made her way into her bathroom undressing her self she had a quick shower and put on her underwear and a gray singlet.  
She sung as she got ready for the night.

A black call rolled up to Amy's house and Shadow fidgeted some in his seat, fixing his plain white shirt and faded black jeans.

"What if I just beeped? Rouge would lose her shit. 'Oh, Shadow you're so rude! Blah blah,'" He tried his best rouge voice. "But this is Amy, she's going to be so beautiful..no Shadow! Just friends." He shook his head and stepped out of the car.

He made his way up and knocked lightly. The door swung opened.

"Hey Shads!" She giggled "Hello Rose...Shads?"

"Oh I'm just playing, lemme get my bag."

He watched her in full, her curvy body filling in this nice dress she was wearing, it was a simple, short, black dress. With a love heart boob tube top, with Amy flaunting it too made it more hot for Shadow. Her hair long and put lazy on one side.

'Fuck me.' he thought.

"It's just a simple dress, I really didn't want to over dress. And they only had black. Rouge wouldn't let me have the red one.."

'Shit, she caught me. Think Shadow think!'  
"Oh well." 'Good one fuck head.' He mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah, anyway let's get going." Shadow turned and looped arms with her.

"Ok m'lady." 'Note thank Rouge later.'

"Happy birthday Lil' Buddy!" Knuckles sung as he handed Tails a present that's wrapping was a joke.  
He opened it reveal a fake id, "For the club tonight, got it made from the top, all the way from DC. Like I promised. Use it whenever, you can buy drinks, tools and pretend your 21 years old, that you want or can't invent with this. Even hold it up to the light, you can see the thing most IDs have, that sliver line? Anyway bud, enjoy."

"Thank you." Tails beamed.

"Here you go Tails, pure expensive Vodka. Delivered all the way from Russia, I wanted to give you Rum, but then I thought hey, he's 17, then I thought I could go to jail for giving alcohol to minors. Then I thought fuck it." Shadow chuckled a little.

"Because yolo?" Tails laughed. "Thanks man, Russians have the best vodka. Haha the writing on the bottle is even in Russian."

"Enjoy man."

"Thank you everybody for coming, and these lovely gifts. I said we would go out to clubs but that new bouncer, Victor, Vallina's boyfie, knows our age. That wanker. So Sonic and I quickly organized a house party, our parents thought we are having a small party so they're staying somewhere out of our way. Anyway everyone will arrive in 5. How does that sound?" Tails explained.

"Like last holidays?" Amy smirked. Tails smiled.

"Yes, totally."

"Alcohol, music, friends, pool except it's summer so the pool will be nice." Rouge giggled. Having a flashaback.

Sonic stared at Amy. "Yes, last time was..eventful." His eyes sparkling.  
Amy shivered, she got drunk and sonic hooked up with her. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?'

'Shadows in for a great night..' Sonic smirked to himself, putting his hands in his pockets feeling the drugs inside.


End file.
